Uboraan
Character Origins It is assumed that, like all other Warbeasts, Uboraan was made by a conjuror. He is among the eldest of Warbeasts as he was created by the Conjurors of Old. When the UnderWorlders invaded Mipedian Territory, the Conjuror Adomo summoned Uboraan to destroy the UnderWorld Invaders. Appearance A giant blue lizard-like beast (albeit without a tail) with pinkish ethereal flames on his front legs, and around his neck. His head is pink on the upper head, and his body is dotted with conjuring symbols. Background Information Uboraan was created by the Conjurors of Old. However, they failed to properly control him, and Uboraan went on a rampage that threatened the survival of the Mipedians. When they were disbanded Uboraan spent eons in the world between worlds, until the young Adomo revived the order of the Conjurors. Ever since, Uboraan and the other Warbeasts have protected the Mipedian Tribe time and time again. His current conjuror seems to be Bylkian. When the M'arrillians invaded Rao'Pa Sahkk, Uboraan was summoned to try to repel the invaders. Unfortunately, the M'arrillian Chieftain Ihun'kalin brainwashed Savell, who made the Warbeasts even more reckless, forcing the Conjurors to send him back to the world between worlds. [citation needed] Later in the War, Uboraan would be utilized once again against the M'arrillian forces that besieged Kiru City. He was summoned by Drimesse, Fivarth, and a recently freed Savell. Alongside Blazvatan and Titanix, the three warbeasts nearly succeeded in scattering Phelphor's troops, until reinforcements lead by the M'arrillian Chieftain Aval'par arrived to assist Phelphor's depleted army. The new forces exhausted the Conjurors, and were eventually forced to send Uboraan back, or else he would go completely reckless. However, the Dryland forces would eventually win when Takinom arrived with her own troops, destroying Phelphor's battalion.[citation needed] Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Mipedian Conjurors. Enemies The enemy of his current conjuror. Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Release and Promotion TV Show Breakdown Appearances *War Beasts *Last Stand (Part Two) Uboraan appears in the Season 2 intro. Cards and Scans *Klay *Connor Peyton (scans in intro) Strategies Uboraan is a powerful warbeast. His abilities of Waterproof 10 and Fireproof 10 make him incredibly useful against M’arrillian and Underworld decks respectively. With his mastery of Air and Earth, it is recommended that you give him either a Drilldozer to boost his energy up to 70 Base. Another good strategy is to equip a Double Edge to give him either Air 5 or Earth 5, though it will boost his recklessness 15 to 20, but if you use Habekh or Savell this will be no problem. Quotes Gallery screenCapture 04.09.13 19-00-33.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 19-02-09.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 19-03-10.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 19-03-20.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 19-03-25.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 19-03-34.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 19-03-40.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 19-03-47.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 19-03-54.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 19-04-57.jpg screenCapture 14.09.13 13-14-17.jpg screenCapture 14.09.13 13-14-32.jpg trivia *It seems to be like a downgraded version of Gintanai the forgotten for its legs that have a purple flame **However Uboraan came first (by set) so Gintanai is more likely to be and upgraded version of Uboraan See also External links Category:Mipedians Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Mipedian Warbeasts Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Air Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Rare Creatures Notes and References